wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Fabryka Absolutu/01
| autor=Karel Čapek | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Strona tytułowa | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: I. E. W Nowy Rok 1943 pan G. H. Bondy, prezes zakładów MEAS, czytał sobie gazetę, jak zwykle, trochę niegrzecznie przeskoczył wiadomości wojenne, uchylił się od czytania o przesileniu gabinetowym i na pełnych żaglach (tak, na pełnych żaglach, bo „Gazeta Ludowa”''„Gazeta Ludowa”'' — w oryginale i dalej w tekście: „Lidové noviny”, czeski dziennik wychodzący w latach 1893–1952, reaktywowany w 1987 i wychodzący nadal w XXI w. Na początku XX w. wśród jego redaktorów byli m.in. Karel Čapek i jego brat Josef Čapek (1887–1945). edytorski już dawno powiększyła swój format pięciokrotnie i płachty jej nadawałyby się nawet do żeglugi morskiej) wpłynął na obszary gospodarki narodowej. Krążył przez chwilę tam i sam, po czym zwinął żagle i pozwolił kołysać się marzeniom. „Kryzys węglowy — pomyślał — wyczerpanie kopalń; ostrawskie zagłębie przerywa eksploatację na całe lata. Tam do diabła, to ci heca! Trzeba sprowadzać węgiel górnośląski i proszę, sami sobie policzcie, jak to podraża nasze wyroby, a potem gadajcie o konkurencji! Leżymy na kupie i jeżeli Niemcy podwyższą taryfy, to po prostu możemy zamknąć budę. I akcje Zivno padają. O Boże, cóż to za nędzne stosunki! Jakie ciasne, idiotyczne, jałowe stosuneczki! Diabli nadali z kryzysami!”. Pan G. H. Bondy, prezes zarządu, zamyślił się. Coś go nieustępliwie irytowało. Zaczął doszukiwać się tego i znalazł wreszcie na ostatniej stronie złożonej gazety. Było to słówko ZEK. Właściwie tylko cząsteczka słowa, bo gazeta była akurat w tym miejscu złożona, na literze z. Ale właśnie ta połowiczność wyrazu narzucała mu się dokuczliwie. „No więc co? Jaki tam znowu ZEK? Pewno k, pomyślał pan Bondy. A jak nie, to k, k? Azotówki też spadły paskudnie. Straszliwa stagnacja. Malutkie, śmiesznie malutkie stosunki! — Tylko kto tam, do diabła, ogłasza jakiś k? Na pewno jakiś k, jak wszystkie dzisiejsze obrazki. Na pewno. Trochę nadąsany pan G. H. Bondy rozłożył gazetę, aby się pozbyć dokuczliwego wyrazu. Ale teraz znikł mu zupełnie w szachownicy najróżniejszych ogłoszeń. Gonił swój zgubiony wyraz szpalta za szpaltą; ukrył się, gałgan, z jakąś irytującą złośliwością. Pan Bondy śledził go systematycznie od lewej strony ku prawej, od dołu ku górze. Idiotyczne! k, — znikł jak kamfora. Pan G. H. Bondy nie poddał się tak łatwo. Ponownie złożył gazetę i oto nienawistne ZEK wyskoczyło samo na skraju gazety. Położył więc na nim palec, szybko rozłożył gazetę i czytał... Pan Bondy zaklął z cicha. Chodziło o bardzo skromne, bardzo powszednie ogłoszenie: WYNALAZEK bardzo korzystny, nadający się dla każdej fabryki, jest z przyczyn oso- bistych natychmiast do sprzedania. Zapytania kierować do inż. R. Marka Brzewnów''Brzewnów'', czes. Břevnov — dziś dzielnica Pragi, w czasie powstawania Fabryki Absolutu miasteczko pod Pragą. edytorski 1651. ...No tak! Warto było się trudzić!” — pomyślał pan G. H. Bondy. — „Pewno jakieś patentowane szelki; jakieś oszustewko, albo idiotyczna zabaweczka, a ja tymczasem tracę na to całe pięć minut! I ja także już idiocieję. Nędzne stosunki. I żadnego rozmachu nie ma! Żadnego!” Prezes Bondy przesiadł się teraz na fotel na biegunach, aby tym wygodniej wykosztować całą cierpkość nędznych małych stosunków. No tak. MEAS ma dziesięć fabryk i trzydzieści trzy tysiące robotników. MEAS prowadzi w żelazie, MEAS jest bezkonkurencyjny w kotłach. Ruszta MEAS to marka światowa. Ale po dziesiątku lat pracy, mój Boże, gdzie indziej dałoby się osiągnąć o ileż więcej!... G. H. Bondy wyprostował się nagle. „Inżynier Marek, inżynier Marek! Zaraz, zaraz! Czyżby to był ten rudy Marek, jakże mu tam było? Rudolf, Dolfik Marek, kolega Dolfik z politechniki? Istotnie, w ogłoszeniu jest: inż. R. Marek. Dolfik, ty łobuzie, to ty tak? Czy to możliwe? O biedaku, ładnieś się dorobił! Żeby sprzedawać »bardzo korzystne wynalazki«, ha, ha! »z przyczyn osobistych«. Znamy takie »przyczyny osobiste«. Brak ci forsy, prawda? Chciałbyś złapać jakiegoś przemysłowego wróbla na jakiś psunabudesowy''psunabudesowy'' — przymiotnik utworzony od określenia rzeczy mało wartej, według którego nadaje się ona tylko psu na budę. W oryginale czeskim w tym miejscu: usmolený. edytorski patent. No, zawsze miałeś kiełbie we łbie, zawsze ci się zdawało, że wywrócisz świat do góry nogami. Ech, kolego kochany, gdzie to się pozapodziewały nasze światoburcze myśli. Gdzie jest nasza wspaniała, szarlatańska młodość!” Prezes Bondy wyciągnął się wygodnie. „A może to naprawdę Marek?” — myślał. „Ale Marek był to łeb naukowy. Troszkę może gaduła, no tak, ale było w tym łobuzie coś genialnego. Miał myśli. Ale poza tym straszliwie niepraktyczny człowiek. Właściwie kompletny fujara. Jakie to dziwne, że nie jest profesorem — myślał dalej pan Bondy. — Przez lat dwadzieścia nie spotkałem go ani razu. Bóg raczy wiedzieć, co robił przez cały ten czas. Może całkiem zszedł na psy. Na pewno zszedł na psy. Mieszka aż w Brzewnowie, biedaczek... i utrzymuje się z wynalazków! Straszny upadek!” Pan Bondy próbował przedstawić sobie nędzę upadłego wynalazcy. Udało mu się wymyślić sobie straszliwie kudłatą, nieczesaną głową. Jako tło, ściany są ponure i papierowe jak w filmie. Mebli nie ma; w kącie materac, na stole nędzny model ze szpulek, gwoździ i zużytych zapałek, przez brudne okienko widać podwórko. I w tę niewypowiedzianą nędzę wkracza gość w futrze. „Idę obejrzeć pański wynalazek”. Ślepawy wynalazca nie poznaje starego kolegi; pokornie chyli kudłatą głowę, rozgląda się, gdzie by tu usadowić rzadkiego gościa, a potem, dobry Boże! — skostniałymi palcami próbuje wprawić w ruch swój żałosny wynalazek, jakieś śmieszne perpetuum mobile, i nieśmiało gada, gada jak to powinno chodzić, jak by to na pewno, całkiem na pewno, chodziło, gdyby, gdyby miał — gdyby mógł kupić... Gość w futrze rozgląda się po ubożutkim stryszku i nagle wyjmuje z kieszeni skórzany portfel i kładzie na stole tysiączkę, jeszcze jedną („Dosyć będzie!” — przeraził się pan Bondy swą rozrzutnością, ale kładzie jeszcze jedną). No, tysiączka wystarczyłaby najzupełniej — myśli coś wewnątrz pana Bondy’ego — przynajmniej na razie... „Masz pan tu na dalsze prace, panie Marku. Nie, nie, do niczego pan nie jest wobec mnie zobowiązany. Co? Kim jestem? To wszystko jedno. Dajmy na to, że jestem pańskim przyjacielem”... Pan Bondy był bardzo zadowolony z siebie i wzruszony tym obrazem. „Poślę do Marka swego sekretarza” — postanowił. — „Natychmiast, albo zaraz jutro. A co będę robił dzisiaj? Jest święto, do fabryki nie pójdę. Jestem właściwie wolny. Ach te małe stosuneczki! Żeby przez cały dzień nie mieć nic do roboty! A może bym ja sam dzisiaj”... G. H. Bondy zawahał się. Byłaby to całkiem niezwykła przygoda, gdyby poszedł popatrzeć z bliska na nędzę dziwaka w Brzewnowie. „Ostatecznie byliśmy takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi! I wspomnienia mają przecież także swoje prawa. Pojadę!” — zadecydował pan Bondy i pojechał. Trochę się potem nudził, gdy jego samochód ślizgał się po całym Brzewnowie, szukając najnędzniejszego domku pod numerem 1651. Musiał nawet dowiadywać się w policji. — Marek? Marek? — powtarzał inspektor, grzebiąc w swej pamięci. — To chyba będzie inżynier Rudolf Marek, Marek i Spółka, fabryka żarówek, ulica Mixa 1651. — Fabryka żarówek? — Prezes Bondy był rozczarowany, a nawet rozgoryczony. Jak to, Rudolf Marek nie mieszka na strychu? Jest fabrykantem i „z przyczyn osobistych” sprzedaje jakiś patent! Ej, kolego, to zalatuje plajtą, jakem Bondy. — Nie wie pan, jak się panu Markowi powodzi? — zapytał jakby od niechcenia inspektora policji, gdy sadowił się w samochodzie. — O, znakomicie! — odpowiedział inspektor. — Fabryka bardzo niczego sobie. Sławna firma — dodał pełen dumy lokalnego patriotyzmu. — Bogaty pan — objaśnił dodatkowo — i strasznie uczony. Ile on robi eksperymentów! — Ulica Mixa! — zawołał pan Bondy, zwracając się do szofera. — Trzecia ulica w prawo! — wołał inspektor za samochodem. I oto pan Bondy dzwoni u drzwi mieszkalnego skrzydła całkiem przyzwoitej fabryki. Dokoła czyściutko, zagonki i klomby, na murze dzikie wino. — Hm — medytował pan Bondy — jakiś taki humanitaryzm i reformizm tkwił w tym Marku już zawsze. Lecz oto na spotkanie gościa wychodzi na schody sam Marek, Rudolf Marek. Jest bardzo chudy i poważny, wzniosły jakiś czy co. Bondy czuje jakieś ssanie koło serca, że Marek nie jest już taki młody, jak był, ani taki straszliwie kudłaty, jak ów wyobrażany wynalazca, że jest całkiem inny niż wszystko, o czym pan Bondy myślał, a nawet niełatwy do poznania. Ale zanim jeszcze zdołał uświadomić sobie w pełni swoje rozczarowanie, inżynier Marek wyciąga do niego rękę i mówi z cicha: — No, przychodzisz nareszcie, kolego! Wyglądałem cię! ----